paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups blast off
Astro and Star were the average pups except for the fact that they both are half blind and half deaf. They had no friends so they ran away and got to the space station. After that they seen a rocket and snuck on, but then it blasted off. The two pups got into some pup space suits and landed on the moon. The space ship then left leaving the two pups stuck on the moon. The next day Tyler: Hi Zuma Zuma: Hi Tyler Chase: hey everypup Tyler: hi Chase Ryder: Hi Chase hi Zuma Zuma: Hi Ryder Ryder: How Are you Tyler: what do you Pups What to do Marshall: Go to the space station Tyler: ok Lets go Chase: ok *The Group arrive at the space station* Tyler: wow Marshall: It's so big ????: Sorry No Cats in here Chase: huh? Tyler: what Zuma: Why ???? Because cats Like to Claw Stuff Tyler: ok And I wont do that ???? Hmmmmm ok Go in Tyler) thank you Lets Go guys Zuma: I'm going to check out the rockets Chase: ok be careful Tyler: I am Going to See that Big moon Rock Over there Marshall: I'm going with Zuma Tyler ok Chase You With Me then Chase: yes Tyler: ok Lets go (Zuma and Marshall go to the rockets and end up in the same situation as Astro and Star) Tyler: wow That Is A big Rock Chase: hmm I wonder what Zuma and Marshall are doing Tyler: I hope that are ok (Zuma and Marshall are now on the moon with Astro and Star) Zuma: That was fun Marshall: Yeah but how are we getting back Zuma: I don't know (Astro and Star walk up them) Astro: Hi Star: Who are you? Zuma: Hi I'm Zuma Marshall: and I'm Marshall Star: I am Star and this is my twin Astro Astro: Yes Zuma: How do we tell you apart Astro: I have a white nose and black ears Star: and I have a black nose and white ears (Scene Changes to the Space Station) Chase: its getting dark I wonder where they are Zuma: *Calls Chase from the moon* Tyler hmmmmm I don't know Chase: Zuma where are you and Marshall at? Zuma: On the moon Chase: are you pulling a prank on wait your not are you.......? Tyler: where Are they Chase Zuma: I am on the moon, dude and there is two other pups with me and Marshall Chase: there in the moon Tyler and what two pups? Tyler: two pups Zuma: They say their names are Astro and Star Tyler: Awesome Chase: oh ....can you get back to well .....home before Ryder notices Zuma: No the last rocket of the week launched Chase: ...... Tyler: um Oh no Zuma: You guys there Tyler: yes Chase: yes how long till the next rocket? Zuma: Two days Tyler: oh wow Why in two days Zuma: A malfunction in the rocket Chase: oh........ Tyler: Oh Wow how Are we Going to Get You Back down Zuma: I don't know Tyler: oh Boy ok we Will Think Of Something Chase: well hu.... (Ryder comes in) Ryder: hi Chase .... Where's Zuma And Marshall Chase: there camping far away from here (whispers) like millions of miles from here Ryder: oh Well I hope they Are Having A good time bye Chase Zuma: Chase you still there Chase: Yes Tyler: I hope you Guys Back Zuma: Wait please help us down Tyler: we Will Just Hold On Zuma: Ok call you later Chase: Ok Tyler: ok (Zuma hangs up) Chase: I hope they come back soon Tyler: (Worried voice) Me too (Marshall calls Chase) Marshall: Hi Chase Chase: Hi Marshall: I have a little problem Chase: What is it? Marshall: The air tanks in our space suits are running low Chase and Tyler: Oh no Marshall: Can you guys get a space ship here before the air runs out Tyler: ok we Will Chase: Uh do you know where is one in adventure bay? Marshall: Just Use one in the station where you're at Chase: Ok Tyler: Ok we will, come on Chase Chase: Let me find and grab the oxygen tanks Marshall: Hurry Chase: Found them they were by the space lasers lets go Tyler: ok (Chase and Tyler get on the ship) They arrive on the moon Tyler: Here (Gives the air tanks to them) Chase: Marshall, Zuma? Marshall: Over here Zuma: Come on you two Tyler: Marshall, are you ok and hi Zuma Chase: Ok (They slowly arrives) Tyler: Are you guys ok Astro: yeah being on the moon for a day was fun Star: Same here Tyler: I bet Chase: I feel light Tyler: Are you ok Zuma: Watch this (Zuma does a moonwalk) Tyler: Nice Zuma: Well let's go Other Pups: Ok (The 6 get on the space ship and head back to Earth) Chase: Does a flashing red light means something is wrong with the engine? Tyler: I miss the moon, and Yes Zuma: The gas tank is empty Chase: Oh no Tyler: Ahhhh Zuma: Calm down Tyler: ok Marshall: Ok (Marshall stops and trips over his paws and hit a button that fixes the emergency) Chase: Wow Tyler: Thanks Astro: (Whispers to Star) wow he is clumsy Star: (Whispers back) I see Marshall: What did I do Chase: I don't know Marshall: Well I fixed it Chase: Yea somehow? Zuma: We're about to land Tyler: yay Chase: Finally (Tyler is happy) Astro and Star: Yeah, jinx, double jinx Chase: Star star star Tyler: lol (The space ship lands smoothly and the pups get off) (Tyler kisses the Ground) Astro: I have to tell you something Tyler: Who Astro: all of you Tyler: oh ok Astro: Star and I are half blind and half-deaf Tyler: oh Im Sorry Marshall: Why didn't you tell us before Chase: You are? Star: yes (Tyler cries A bit) Astro: There there. Don't cry Tyler: I'm sorry I cant help it Star: Where do you guys live by the way Chase: In the lookout in adventure bay Astro: Thanks for saving us you guys Other pups: No problem Star: Well can we come with you to the lookout Tyler yes come on Chase: Sure Marshall: Ryder would love it Tyler: yes He will (They get to The lookout) Ryder: hi How was Your Camping trip Zuma: What camping trip? Ryder: Chase told me that you guys went on a camping trip Chase: Oh .......... Marshall: we were on the moon Ryder: You What Zuma: Went to the moon Ryder: why Marshall: Zuma and I both wanted to see the rockets so we looked inside of one but it blasted off with us in it Chase: Yea......... Ryder: oh Was it Fun Zuma: Yes Ryder: that's Good Chase: Oh and we have someone we like you to meet Astro and Star: Hi Star: Jinx Ryder: hi nice to meet you Star: This is Astro and I am Star Ryder: what Are you guys Doing here Star: we were on the moon as well Ryder: oh Why did you Come Here Star: We stayed with the pups who saved us Ryder: that Good Thank You For Saving Them Star: Tyler and Chase are mostly to thank Ryder: Thank You Tyler And Chase Tyler: NP Chase: It was nothing really Zuma: They also saved Marshall and I Ryder: yes it Was i am going to give to guys Big For helping Them thanks Guys Chase: You're welcome Ryder: just Wait Till i Get You Guys Something Astro: *nudges Chase* Chase: Thanks? Astro: *points to his mouth* Chase: Astro (3x) Astro: Thanks Under Construction